The Prolic People
Name: The Prolic People Race: Prole. Proles are small, around meter and a half tall at maximum and are covered in a thick hide of hard black scale-like skin. Their large eyes grow bright with yellow luminescence in the dark where they were engineered to live. Government: Non-existent, Proles don't have the knowledge currently to have developed one. Ruler: See above, all Proles consider each other equal. Territory: The Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker Military: 1500 warriors are available at any time, with 3000 total able to be rallied at anytime, in addition to still operational base defenses. History: The Proles started life 400 years ago as a genetic experiment to create a sub-species of humanity that would be able to be fully controlled and work as essentially slaves. The process to their current form took around a century, but the results were fruitful. The Masters, as the proles call their former engineers, quickly assumed a near god-like status among the Proles, which was the result they desired. The Proles continued their worshipful duties under the Masters until the masters' civilization began to fall apart. The Proles, like children, could only watch as the Masters' began to fight among themselves. Several civil wars later, the Last Master, an messianic figure, walked among the Proles, who began to develop without the Masters. The Last Master taught the Proles language, reading and writing, and how to operate many of the still operational machines within the Bunker which housed them all. He founded the Knowledge priesthood, and coupled the Sentinels with the Proles, with each helping the other. Nearing the end of his long life, the Last Master wrote down his memoirs, and stepped out into the wilds, and left the Prole to fend for themselves. Legends tell that on the Day of Doom, the Last Master will return to lead his Proles to paradise. After the Last Master left, the Prole continued the duties that he assigned to them, with each generation making them more and more caste-like. At present, the Proles are dealing with a housing crisis, there is not enough room for them to continue their growth, soon they will have to leave the base, and settle beyond. Population: 25,000 Tech: Mostly scavenged from their now dead masters' constructs. The one standard is a combat harness that has attached to it a laser powered by two fusion batteries, and covers most of the Prole body. The most revered object in the Prolic People is the one still working fusion reactor at the bunker, which is maintained religiously, and prayed to by those proles seeking guidance by the Masters. All recorded knowledge that the Proles have found is deposited in one of the chambers near the reactor. Around 10 hovering tanks have been found and are operational, but the Proles have no knowledge of how to operate them, and the chamber is sealed to all but the Knowledge-Priests. Sentinels, small floating robots, assist the Proles in all tasks, and can be easily refitted for combat.